Decisions
by xXNeverLetGoxX
Summary: One Decicion leads to a tragic ending of a life.....


**Decisions **

Miley Cyrus was a regular teen till one faithful night changed her forever.

She was once happy, popular in school, had many friends, good grades, daddy´s favourite, you guessed right, your typical popular girl but with no attitude.

Even if she was popular, thaks to Daddys money, she was shy, reserved and never had a boyfriend before.

You may ask what changed?

Everything.

Now she´s alone, nobody notices here anymore, nobody cares about here anymore, her Daddy hates her, her friends betrayed her, her popularity went away, but not only her popularity, herself vanished away like the windy dust infront of her eyes.

You may ask what happened?

A Party.

I know such a typical clichée, you might say, but it happens, it happens all the time, but nobody ever notices...

_It was a day like every other in Mileys life: School, Homework, Friends, everyday the same routine till one faithful day when little Miss Miley wanted to breakout for once, _

_for once in her life, she wanted to be bad, do things her Daddy wouldn´t allow her, things every teenager does, but not Miss Perfect, Miss Daddys Favourite._

_She wanted to go to a typical highschool party, i mean who doesn´t..._

_So she begged her two bestfriends to come with her, they liked to party, i might add, but they were not sure about Miley, she never had been to a real highschool party, in her 17 years of life, what if something went wrong??_

Oh how right they were...

_After hours and hours of pleading, they finally gave in and helped her to get ready...typical procedure of friends if you ask me..._

_Then finally the night came,,_

_Miley sneeked out of her house, oh let´s show her bad side, shall we?_

_Miley never sneeks out, she always asks her Daddy for permission, but not tonight, _

_tonight she wanted to let go and be free...._

_So you might ask what the fuck happened there?_

_Well let´s see for yourself..._

_The tree Bestfriends arrived at the party and boy, Miley was surprised, she didn´t imagine a highschool party like that..._

_drunk people everywhere..._

_dancing...making out...._

_having sex on the kitchen counter...._

_passed out people everywhere, _

_but still a few were sober, or atleast almost sober..._

_and one curly haired boy was cleary interested in our little Miss Popular...you could see it.._

_He was your typical jock, popular, money, heartbreaker, man-whore, everything a girl clearly doesn´t want..._

_but did i mention that Miss Miley did have a few drinks by now.._

_She wasn´t used to alcohol, she never touched it before, but she wanted to be liek every other teen, too, _

_so she tasted it and no wonder she liked it, and drank and drank and drank.._

_you may ask where her Bestfriends were by then..._

_They were upstairs with tree really drunken boys..god knows doing what...._

_It was her last drink that changed her...._

_The curly haired boy made his way over, too the clearly drunk petite, beautiful brunette, who leaning against the counter of the table, that smirk never leaving his face...._

_She didn´t even notice that the boy mixed something in her drink....._

Yeah i know it´s a typical clichée whatsoever, but i already made it clear, it happens, on every single party, it happens, only that most people don´t remember it...

_About 10 minutes later, Miley felt light-headed and suddenly so happy and confident..._

_she grabbed the smirking boys hand and lead him to the dancefloor..._

_she began dirty dancing with him..who knew little Miss Perfect knew how to dance like that??_

_The boy was turned on, you could ttell by the bulg in his tight jeans, i might add, very tight jeans, _

_for the girl, she never ever was kissed before, but she had a sudden need to do dirty things with the smirking boy infront of her..._

_The boy pulled her closer, closer and closer, finally getting what he wanted, a kiss..._

_He soon turned it into a heavy dirty makeout session..._

_She, however, didn´t notice anything anymore, she was like a lost puppy, doing everything what he wanted..._

„_Wanna go somewhere more private", he asked with his smirking, yet so charming smile....._

_The drunken and drugged girl just nodded, her head was about to explode, she couldn´t see anymore, what was happening to her???_

_He lead her outside, to the backyard, nobody was there...._

_She stumbled and trembled forward, finally falling down, resting herself on the cold green gras..._

_but the boy wanted something else, something she clearly didn´t wanted to give away to a psycho stranger, drunken and drugged..._

_He rolled ontop of her, kissing her hard, grabbing her arms in process and pinning them above ehr head..._

_she didn´t know waht was going on...._

_He made his way down her neck, leaving kisses, lustfilled kisses all over her, _

_after awhile he pulled her dress down, leaving her in a lacy black bra and matching panties.._

_she still didn´t know what was going on...but she didn´t like it.._

_she tried to push him away, but he was too strong..._

_he slowly undressed himself, leaving him in only his boxer, _

_she tried to get away, but she was too dugged to even think straight...only that she didn´t like the feeling of him ontop of her doing whatever..._

_He got more fiercfully everytime he touched her beautiful body, and soon he unclipped her bra, sucking on her breasts and leaving bitemarks here and there, _

_She screamed and screamd, but nobody did to notice, or nobody seemed to care, we don´t know it..._

_His fingers amde his way down her panties, throwing them off, _

_he was a monster, he just wanted one thing, a good fuck, nothign else mattered in his eyes..._

_he throw away his boxers, _

_pressing his hard memeber along her pussy..._

_she was too drunk to realize, but something deep down inside of her, noticed it and made her squirm and scream once again, _

_He didn´t care, he new nobody would her, with the loud music in the background, leaving him to do whatever he wanted to do..._

_He pushed himself inside of her, not carrying how hard he did it..._

_Miley felt the pain inside of her, she never ever imagined so much pain in her whole life, she let out a bloody hell loud scream, crying and squirming..._

_but nobody noticed...._

_He went faster and faster, not carrying at all, he pleased himself, stroking her cheeks, biting her nibbles, moving his tongue along every naked piece of skin of her, _

_she screamed and screamd, but eventually gave up, leaving her all alone, crying , having her first time with a sick monster, who raped her..._

_she felt another painfull shot inside of her and another and another till she passed out …._

_but he continued to please himself for another what seemed liek eternity._

_Finally he pulled out, getting dressed, not even bothering to look back at he walked away, leaving hte passed out, drugged, bleeding girl all alone in the cold dark night...._

That faithfull night changed her...

After thata night she never spoke again,

she lost everything she ever had,

but she also gained something: weight....

You are right, she got pregnant by a man she can´t even remember, she got pregnant, because she wanted to breakout for once,

her Dad throw her out,

her friends turned her backs against her,

she had nothing left...

She lost everything and everyone, because she wanted to life....

but what´s left to live when you have nothing??

Miley sat on a stone, in her head, repeating the painfull night over and over again...

She looked up to see a beautiful, breathtaking view, the ocean,

she stepped forward to the cliffs, looking down, seeing nothing but heavy waves crahing against the cliff....

She rubbed along her now growing stomach, imagining what it was like to have a baby, her baby, in this cruel word, with no future for both of them

„I´m sorry", she whispered slowly to the baby growing inside of her and with that she jumped, getting drawn under by the waves and never seeing the sun again....


End file.
